hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White
I bet this is gonna take place in WW2. Sealand is in action, and politically or lately he hasn't been doing anything. The last time he worked was during WW2, as England's base port thingy. Liechtenstein is just all, neutral... with her brother im guessing. Germany, Japan and Italy were looking sort of despairingly, I guess after losing the war. America looked in charge and serious, as he was during WW2. We'll see Prussia die?!?!?! That's when he died! 19:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC)Obsessinator I don't know. The poster made it look like the Axis and Allies might be working together. I could be wrong though. Icelilly 20:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) How can it be during WWII? They didn't have computers back then and if they did they weren't that big. I think it's about Prussia trying to take over the world or regain land that he lost during WWII and the countries on the poster are the ones who have to stop him. ~Yonkonkaroo Amora: April, 26 2010 I have a question What link is it that you used to see the movie??????? I've been collecting information from fan reports/summaries of the movie on Livejournal, japanese blogs and 2ch. I doubt we'll get a cam-rip of this thing which'd be illegal anyway, but hopefully there can be more detailed reports about the cast and the minor characters' cameos. Ceras SanMarina 02:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Reception/Box Office Results Should we add something that references about how this movie did in it's home country, considering that it didn't do well over in Japan and the reviews it's got? 00:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) WARNING:SPOILERS *Though it is said Prussia would actually be playing a big part in the movie, he doesn't. he only makes a few appearences. :( *The Allies and Axis do indeed work together to put an end to the "pict" from taking all the happiness from the world. (You'll have to see the movie for the rest) *There is indeeed NO link to the movie due to copyright issues and it would also be illegal The movie just recently came out and I guess we'll have to wait untill the DVD is released, which has no schedule release date. WonderfulAsia 01:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Paint It Black? Hey, I have a question. Does anybody know if this movie has anything to do with "Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones? Their titles are very similar and Hetalia is known to have stuff like this so I was just wondering. It seems plausible because the song is about taking over and painting everything black like the Pict in the movie wanted to paint everything white. Yet, nothing in it was mentioned in the page, so.... Does anybody know? Thanks! Carson Vermillion (talk) 20:43, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Carson Vermillion I don't know for sure, but that might be where the name of the movie comes from. That is a really cool thingy, and I think that we should add it to the trivia section. Roseoffire 21:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC)